


Midnight Meeting

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Witching Hour [15]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Chance Meetings, Far Future, Old Age, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was getting bored, he got roped into some Career/Job Fair style thing. Just him, some pamphlets and info, told to just push the good points of working with Biochemistry, and of course, make sure to name drop as much as possible for the company that sent him there. The highlights of his day consisted of bright eyes college and even high school students rambling on excitedly about their love of science. He missed being that bright eyed lot... How the hell did He end up the one at this thing? He had tenure for god's sake. Multiple publications, patents in works for production on the large scale, and at least 1 project they were months behind on. He'd come a long way from the bright eyed intern fresh out of college starting out at Oscorp... Peter leaned back, fully intending to take a nap as the big roar started dying down as the hours went on.
Series: The Witching Hour [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618255
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Midnight Meeting

Peter was getting bored, he got roped into some Career/Job Fair style thing. Just him, some pamphlets and info, told to just push the good points of working with Biochemistry, and of course, make sure to name drop as much as possible for the company that sent him there. The highlights of his day consisted of bright eyes college and even high school students rambling on excitedly about their love of science. He missed being that bright eyed lot... How the hell did He end up the one at this thing? He had tenure for god's sake. Multiple publications, patents in works for production on the large scale, and at least 1 project they were months behind on. He'd come a long way from the bright eyed intern fresh out of college starting out at Oscorp... Peter leaned back, fully intending to take a nap as the big roar started dying down as the hours went on.

“Hello?”

“Hm? Yeah,” Peter shifted forward and blinked his eyes open. “What can I help you with,” was asked the moment he noticed the cane before blinking again.

“I'm looking for Peter Parker actually. I was told he's posted at this booth.”

Peter could feel tears welling up before he sniffed and coughed, “Looks like you found him, stranger, what can I do you for?”

“I know that you're probably here for some big push for students to join the science side of learning, but I was hoping, I could get an autograph.”

Peter smiled at the braille book set in front of him. “You know, I learned Braille, when I was in highschool. One of my adoptive fathers was blind. Helped me see the world differently.” Peter expected a custom bound book of research papers he'd done through the years, he froze as his memory started translating the little bumps. “So, who do I make this out to?”

“Would it matter?”

Peter laughed, “It always matters. Even if you can't see something, doesn't mean it doesn't matter.”

“Charlie, there you are!”

“And this would be my louder half,” Peter smiled at the man coming up to hug the other, “Elden. Meet Peter Parker.”

“Oh, you found him. Good, cause I couldn't find my ass with both hands and a map in this place.”

Peter laughed as he signed the book and fanned it to make sure the ink was dry as Charlie smiled, “You know, that book has kind of an odd story behind it.”

“Oh?” Peter asked as he set the closed book on the table, “At your 2 o'clock. Table's a bit higher than normal.”

“Yeah, it just showed up in the post. No clue who sent it.”

“Odd,” Peter smiled.

“Oh, I've got one for you to sign too,” Elden shuffled around in his messenger bag, “Charlie, please tell me I grabbed it...”

“It was on the coffee table with mine this morning.”

Elden 'ah haha'd as he finally pulled the book he was looking for, “Got it.”

Peter took one look at the gaudy cover and laughed, “I told them to use the grandfather clock cover.” He was smiling at it as he opened the cover, “So, Elden right? Two e's or is there an o in there?”

“Two E's.”

Peter smiled as he signed it, closing the cover. **“The Witching Hour, a Collection of Supernatural Romance Stories by Peter B. Parker.”**

“So, how'd you two meet?”

“We, ended up as roommates at our Theater Arts college...”

**Author's Note:**

> It looks like, I finally found an end to this story


End file.
